Stargazing (Morby)
by CreativeUsername8839
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby decide to lay down beneath the stars and observe their beauty with each other. Very Mild Language and Suggestive Themes.


"Mordecai?" the small raccoon asked his much taller friend as they lay near each other on the grass. The night sky was completely void of clouds, allowing the stars to shine at their brightest. The duo had returned from a long day's travel and happened to come back right as the clouds broke. The air was cold enough to send a chill down Mordecai's spine, but the beauty of the stars was too tempting to resist.

"Yeah, dude?" Mordecai replied, not taking his eyes off of the glistening lights in the sky.

"What are you going to do after you leave the park?" Rigby asked. Mordecai was taken aback by the question. Not only was that a pretty grave question considering the life choices that both of them had made, but it was _Rigby_ asking it.

"I don't know. I guess I haven't really thought about it." He answered honestly.

"What if you could do whatever you wanted?" Rigby continued. Mordecai thought again for a moment.

"I dunno. Something with you I guess..."

"You mean you don't just hang out with me because you have no other choice?" Rigby asked. Mordecai scowled and turned his head to the left to face Rigby.

"What?" He questioned.

"I mean... I thought we only hung out with eachother because we don't have any other friends." Rigby said.

"No, dude. I hang out with you because I like you." Mordecai responded.

"Eww, did you have to say it in such a faggy way?" Rigby whined. Mordecai rolled his eyes and smiled, turning back to the sky. The stars were still there, shining, shimmering, looking dazzling. A few moments of comfortable silence passed before Rigby once again broke it.

"Why do you even like me?" Rigby asked. Mordecai turned his head to face him again, this time meeting each other's gaze.

"Dude, how long have you been staring at me?" Mordecai asked.

"Too long." Rigby said. Mordecai sighed and thought of a few reasons off the top of his head.

"Well... I guess you're pretty funny." He answered. Rigby rolled his eyes. He was expecting a much more detailed answer.

"Come on, man. There's got to be more to me than that." Rigby said. Mordecai sighed and crossed one leg over the other, resting his head on his left arm, getting into a comfortable position where he could look at Rigby.

"Okay, you're really funny. Like, you don't always mean to be, but just the way you act is hilarious." Mordecai said, a slight smile spreading across his lips.

"That sounds more like an insult than a reason to like me." Rigby said.

"No, like... I guess what I'm trying to say is that when I look at you... You've barely changed since highschool. I kind of admire that, y'know? You're still a child at heart."

A genuine smile spread across Rigby's face; the sincere kind that often didn't rear it's head for months when it came to the raccoon.

"Wow." Said Rigby. A calm breese ruffled their fur and feathers respectively. "That's gay."

Mordecai let out laugh loud enough to disturb the sleeping birds in nearby trees. That's what he liked about Rigby alright. Any normal person would've kept that to themselves, but Rigby had no filter. He just said it as it was.

"Ha, you're way gayer than me, dude. Remember the time you shoved your face in my crotch?" Mordecai said. Rigby went red at the remark.

"Hey! That was an accident and you know it!" Rigby retorted.

"Yeah, you 'accidentally' walked into me in the dark." Mordecai recalled, still laughing.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted, once again scaring all nearby birds away, apart from Mordecai.

"Just kidding, dude." Mordecai said to the fuming Rigby. At his, Rigby calmed down a little. "That's another thing I like about you." Mordecai continued.

"What?" Rigby spat.

"I know you well enough to know exactly what'll get to you." Mordecai answered. Rigby scowled once again.

"Yeah, well I know exactly what gets to you too." He snarked. "What happened to all of your girlfriends, Mordecai?" He said, almost immediately realising that he had gone too far. Mordecai lay looking in silence at Rigby for a moment, a pit forming in his stomach. "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean that." Rigby said, rolling onto his right side. Mordecai rolled onto his back again, looking back towards the sky. He then rose his arms to the side of his head, a frown appearing on his face. "No man, don't do it! I said I'm sorry!" Rigby desperately exclaimed as he attempted to stop Mordecais motion. He failed.

"You pissed me off." Mordecai said, adopting the demeanor of a moody teenager as he turned to face away from the raccoon.

"NOOOO!" Rigby shouted. Mordecai secretly smiled at the immaturity of his best friend as he put his hands on Mordecai's shoulders and shook him violently. "FORGIVE ME! FORGIVE MEEEE!" Rigby shouted at the to of his lungs.

"Alright, alright! Quit being such a crybaby." Mordecai chuckled as he rolled back over and swatted Rigby's arms away. The raccoon sighed a sigh of relief as Mordecai lay back down in a relaxed position with a smile on his face. He lay down next to him before scooching himself as close as possible to the avian.

"And you said I was the gay one."

**[[ Hi, I'm from Wattpad and so is this story :)**

**My account on there is the same as it is on here (CreativeUsername8839)**

**I have a bunch of other stories on there too which i'll eventually get to uploading on here some time.**

**I hope you enjoyed :) ]]**


End file.
